El nombre de tu sentimiento
by RougeElephant
Summary: Algunas veces se pierde, algunas veces se gana. Las circunstancias del estado emocional de Lucas después de la última batalla se encuentra estable sin embargo se ha dado cuenta que los mismos sentimientos de pérdida que experimentó ahora los está sintiendo Kumatora. Lucas intentará ayudarla a descubrir la solución y darle el nombre de su sentimiento. Oneshot


¡Hola a todos! Muy bien, me alejé muchísimo de Fanfiction me parece sin embargo me atrevo a decir que he regresado, no estoy segura si aún tengo lectores o no. El punto es que han habido muchos cambios en mi vida qye después les contaré. Por ahora quiero subir un fic de una pareja de la cual estoy completamente obsesionada y ya tengo otros tres fics más en proceso de los mismos. Así que... ¡esperadlos! Menos charla y más acción, espero que les guste. ¡Dejar reviews por favor!

* * *

Ni Lucas, ni Kumatora y desafortunadamente nadie me pertenece. Mother(Earthbound) y todos sus personajes son propiedad del desgraciado de **Shigesato Itoi** (Con todo respeto señor) y Nintendo.

* * *

La oscuridad era la reina de la noche, no había luces por ningún lado más que aquella centelleante luz que mantenía almacenada la espada del enmascarado en su mano, era la única luz de nosotros, quienes estábamos librando la final batalla. Otra luz se hizo presente ante los cuatro, la luz de la última aguja que liberaría al dragón del que las Magypsies habían hablado todo el tiempo como una leyenda de Tazmily.

En medio de toda esa oscuridad, de terror, desolación y desesperanza, en un agujero negro de dolor… ahí estábamos nosotros, y mis dos piernas frágiles temblando, tenían miedo. Recuerdo las noches que la oscuridad me asustaba, pero siempre estaba ahí Claus para mí, para hacerme saber que nunca estaría solo, porque nosotros habíamos nacido juntos y unidos y ninguna fuerza en el mundo podría separarnos. Y en esta batalla final, volvíamos a estar los dos juntos, perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevábamos bajo aquella cueva, y perdí la noción del tiempo apenas habíamos entrado

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esta batalla incansable? Mis amigos, todos…o más bien, los únicos, se encontraban desmayados en el suelo, sin fuerzas y no había algo que yo pudiera hacer. No importaba revivirlos, o curarlos, Claus volvería a hacerlos caer sin consciencia, así que había guardado el consejo de Kumatora de no malgastar mi PK en vano, eso fue lo que ella dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a caer con apenas durar unos tres ataques más, en un momento así ella continuaba demostrando su gran fuerza.

En esta oscuridad enorme, en este mi miedo de quedarme completamente solo y no saber qué pasaría después, volvíamos a estar él y yo, juntos, de nuevo. Claus frente a mí, después de haberme disparado muchas veces, después de haberme curado a mí mismo muchas veces también. Volvíamos a estar juntos, como cuando éramos niños. El casco estaba a derecha suya, y su rostro miraba el suelo, entonces levantó la mirada, parecía estar escuchando una voz, una voz que yo no podía escuchar.

Mis lágrimas apenas y me dejaban ver la escena frente mío, Claus parecía girar la mirada a alguien, pero yo no podía ver a ese alguien, él negaba con la cabeza y movía sus extremidades como si quisiera deshacerse de todas las cosas que lo aprisionaban, que lo hacían ver como alguien que no era mi hermano. Yo estaba quieto y respirando débil. Finalmente Claus gritó, era un grito de tristeza y agonía, se notaba en aquellos sollozos que escapaban de su boca

-¿C-Claus? –Hablé entre dientes. –Todo…va a salir bien…todo va a estar bien.

Pero Claus no respondió. Subió la mirada y nuestros ojos de encontraron. ¿Qué es lo que le habían hecho a mi hermano? Aún en esos ojos tan faltos de vida, comenzaba a salir aquel líquido que fue iluminado por su propia espada. Levantó su mano y lanzó lo que sería su último ataque. Cerré mis ojos, deseando lo peor….Pero como pasó anteriormente, el broche hizo rebotar aquel ataque quien dio justo en el pecho de Claus, tirándolo al instante. Corrí hacia él, tomándolo entre mis brazos ahora seguro que no me haría daño, aún recuerdo muy bien sus últimas palabras y su último lamento. Papá me ayudo trayendo a mis amigos para hacerlos despertar también, Boney y Duster estaban más cansados, tal vez, porque ellos no despertaban. Kumatora sí lo hizo, y nos acompañó a mi padre y a mí a despedir el alma de mi hermano que nos abandonaba para siempre. Después de todo, él tenía razón, que nada en este mundo podía separarnos, pero él ahora ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Una fuerza externa fue la que lo alejó.

Después de aceptar la indudable muerte de mi hermano, la cueva que nos resguardaba comenzó a temblar, separando la tierra que pisábamos en grietas, el dragón estaba despertando. Escuché la voz de Kumatora gritar, corrí hacia ella y movía a Boney y Duster de manera frenética

-¡DESPIERTEN! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Intenté ayudar a Kumatora a hacer reaccionar a Duster y Boney, pero sólo uno de ellos despertó y comenzó a ladrar. Kumatora agitó a Duster golpeándolo en el suelo, él aún no despertaba y yo sólo pensaba lo peor.

-Joder ¡Duster! ¡DESPIERTA ZOQUETE! ¡No te vayas, no te vayas!

Repetía Kumatora. Yo no sabía qué hacer, me miró desesperada gritándome que volviera a utilizar curación en él, yo me sentía herido, no quería que nadie me gritara en ese momento, sólo quería llorar, pero era razonable su estrés y desesperación. Hice lo que ella me ordenaba pero era en vano, Duster no despertaba. Kumatora se levantó de golpe, gruñendo con la cabeza abajo, después de haber tocado su cuello y su muñeca. Se tragó saliva que se acumulaba en su boca y tomó mi brazo con fuerza. Dio una vuelta y comenzó a correr

-¡Kumatora! ¿Y-Y Dus-Duster?

-¡YA ESTÁ MUERTO LUCAS! No se puede hacer nada, si seguimos aquí nos vamos a morir también.

Papá llego de atrás con Boney siguiéndolo y tomó mi otro brazo también, Kumatora me soltó y él me levantó en sus brazos, ahora todos corríamos por nuestras vidas. Para evitar ser asesinados por las rocas que caían de la cueva, después de correr por mucho tiempo nuestros cuerpos fueron lastimados por la fricción que provoco ser arrojados fuera hacia las duras rocas. Y salvamos nuestras vidas de la cueva para observar como el piso también de quebraba fuera de ella. Caían rocas del cielo, llenas de fuego y destruían todo lo que tocaban. Recuerdo también que esa fue la primera vez que observé a Kumatora llorar.

Podía contar una y otra vez lo sucedido aquel día, pero me prometí a mi mismo esforzarme para ya no hacerlo más. Y Kumatora también lo había prometido. Sin embargo, desde aquel día había estado actuando muy triste. Parecía estar desgarrada, y no la culparía. Había perdido a las únicas personas importantes para ella tal vez, todas las Magypsies y también a Duster. Puedo decir que aún me tenía a mí, pero sencillamente yo sabía que no significo nada para ella. ¿Y cómo no adivinarlo? Si en todo el viaje yo era una molestia, aunque nunca me trató mal, yo podía suponerlo. La forma en la que me hablaban, yo la conocía. Era la forma en la que todo el mundo me hablaba después de que Claus se perdiera, yo era un inútil para todo el mundo.

Por lo que no me quiero, y me oculté del mundo después. Aunque todos nos vieron como héroes, yo sabía que en mi interior mi corazón seguía siendo cobarde. No quería salir demasiado ni interactuar con las personas, pero sí me pasaba seguido a visitar a Mamá y a Claus. Todos los días, sin falta a partir de aquello que sucedió los visitaba y hablaba a aquellas rocas en el suelo, que no se moverían más.

-¿Lucas? –Habló una voz dulce desde atrás. –Jo, sabía que eras tú. Reconozco tus lloriqueos.

Giré mi vista unos grados para ver a Kumatora, estaba algo sonriente pero decaída.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó inocentemente. Asentí un poco al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

-Ya me iba. –Respondí algo decaído también. Pero antes miré a sus ojos verdes, que notaban tristeza y soledad, rogando quedarme un rato más junto a ella, así que accedí a mentir. –Dentro de unos veinte minutos.

-Menos mal. No me gusta estar en los cementerios sola, se siente una vibra extraña ¿No lo crees?

Me limité a asentir, un poco perturbado ¿Por qué estaría Kumatora aquí? Me senté alejado de ella, cerca de la tumba de mi madre, con cuidado de no pisar el suelo de ella, sólo cerca.

-Un poco. Antes me daba miedo venir solo, ahora ya no tanto. Papá me acompañaba, ahora estamos iniciando todo de nuevo, la reparación de la casa y ayudar entre las personas a mí solo me queda venir las veces que puedo.

Kumatora asintió y comenzó a mirar nostálgica aquel lugar donde mi madre descansaba y seguida de ella, una pequeña más, destinada a mi hermano gemelo. Luego me miró con compasión, aunque en realidad yo pensé que se trataba de una mirada de lástima.

-¿Crees que es raro hablarles? –Preguntó algo ronca con la voz.

-¿Umm? –Murmuré muy despacio.

-A ellos. A los que ya no están.

-Oh. –Entendí al instante. –Pensé que era el único realmente… -Reí nerviosamente. –Suelo hablar con Mamá y con Claus. Les pregunto cómo están y cómo es allá.

-Yo también se lo pregunto. –Respondió Kumatora con una sonrisa apagada. –A Duster, me refiero. –Agregó. –Desde que murió lo visito casi todos los días, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable…

Comprendí entonces por qué Kumatora se me había acercado, tal vez necesitaba ser consolada, pero yo no sabía cómo consolar a las personas, siempre había sido yo el que era abrazado y consolado. Yo sabía que Kumatora no tenía la culpa, en sí la culpa recaía en mí por dejarle morir, pero había tanto pesar dentro de mí que ya no cabían más culpas.

-Yo no creo que haya sido culpa tuya. Claus era muy fuerte. Siempre lo fue, si no hubiera sido por Mamá nosotros… –Deje de emocionarme mientras contaba, y apagué mi voz un poco –Nosotros también estaríamos con ellos.

-Tal vez así estaba escrito. Que nosotros sobreviviéramos y ellos murieran.

Miré detenidamente a Kumatora. Ella no pensaba eso, lo reconocía, la conocía tanto que sabía cuándo estaba mintiendo, sabía que ella se sentía profundamente triste ¿Y cómo no? Estaba tan sola como yo. Pero no importaba si fuéramos incluso los únicos sobrevivientes del cataclismo, ella jamás se fijaría en mí. Ella es una persona inalcanzable, y más para mí, que sólo soy un pobre cobarde sin nadie conmigo. Pero no quiero auto despreciarme tanto, sé que debo valer algo, sé que debo servir para algo. Mamá siempre decía que nosotros venimos al mundo para hacer algo en él, y si nos íbamos era porque lo habíamos cumplido. Sin embargo, eso yo no entendía todavía, Mamá vino al mundo para traernos, para enseñarnos, para enseñarle al mundo que las cosas no siempre van mal, para mostrar el valor y la fortaleza que ella tuvo hasta el fin de sus días, para hacer cambios en las personas que la conocieron. Pero Claus…Claus vino conmigo. Claus nació junto a mí, nació primero, era fuerte, era valiente, me amaba y yo lo amaba a él. Nos cuidábamos, nos queríamos. Peleábamos sí, pero siempre nos reconciliábamos. ¿Para qué vino Claus entonces? ¿Para enseñarme que puedo ser más fuerte de lo que creía destruyéndolo a él? Yo no quería eso. No, debía haber otra razón…Claus aún tenía qué vivir, aún tenía que enseñar, aún tenía que estar conmigo. ¡Yo nací después! ¡Era justo que yo muriera después!

-No. Yo pienso…yo pienso. ¡Simplemente pasó! –Grité. –Nosotros no pudimos evitarlo, no hay forma de evitar algo….no hay forma de hacer nada ya…no podemos regresar en el tiempo y arreglarlo, no podemos…no podemos…. ¡No puedo hacer que regrese nadie!

-Yo tampoco. –Respondió Kumatora

Asentí. Kumatora comenzó a sentir que la noche se aproximaba, no quería estar tanto tiempo fuera del castillo porque empezaban a juntarse los fantasmas que eran malos y ella no tenía ánimos de pelear.

-Se hace de noche… -Dije

-Creo que tengo que irme ya, Lucas. Nos vemos pronto ¿Vale? –Dijo ella. La despedí con la mano y dije que me quedaría unos cuantos minutos más. Sin embargo yo no estaba consciente que ella había respondido, me giré hacia ambas lápidas con un trago amargo en mi garganta

-¿Por qué me dejaste Claus? –Dije vacío. -¿No podías llevarme contigo? Siempre fuimos tú y yo. Nunca me dejabas ir a ningún sitio si tú no ibas conmigo. ¿Por qué ese día me gritaste que me quedase? ¿Por qué me dijiste que yo era un débil y cobarde y tenía que quedarme en casa a cuidar a Boney? ¿Por qué me empujaste al suelo y corriste con la navaja para vengar a Mamá? ¿Por qué me dejaste tirado llorando? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¿¡POR QUÉ TE FUISTE!? ¡¿QUÉ NO VISTE LAS LÁGRIMAS EN MI ROSTRO?! ¿¡Qué no las estás viendo!? ¡Hubiese preferido morir contigo! ¡Quiero estar contigo! Porque estoy solo…

Bajé mi mirada al suelo. ¿Era cierto aquello? ¿Realmente estaba solo? Tenía a Papá y Boney. Ellos seguían conmigo…y también estaba aún Kumatora, aunque ella no me tuviera tanto cariño como yo a ella. Y yo seguía aquí, sano. Debería agradecerles por ello, porque me están cuidando, como siempre lo hicieron.

-…Lo siento Claus. Yo…yo sólo estaba molesto. –Dije en voz más calmada. –Yo simplemente me siento solo. Nosotros no nos escondemos cosas, soy tú y eres yo ¿No? Sólo…solo siento como si me hubieses dejado. Pero eso es una mentira ¿Verdad? Porque tú estás aquí. Te veo todos los días, te veo cuando llueve, te veo en los charcos, te veo en el espejo, te veo en cualquier cosa que me refleja, te veo en mis manos, te veo en mí. Y yo recuerdo, que tú dijiste también antes de cerraras la puerta, que me querías. Y que lo hacías por mi también.

Un viento frío comenzó a soplar desde el sur acariciando mi mejilla. Sentí que era Claus, quien me estaba consolando una vez más. Sonreí tenuemente luchando contra mis fuerzas para no llorar, tallé mis ojos un poco y volví a fijar la vista

-Yo también te quiero hermano. –Pronuncié. Inmediatamente, cambie mi voz por una más alegre. -¿Lo viste? Estaba hablando con ella. Ella está muy triste, porque perdió a Duster. Así que por favor te pido, que le digas que la visite. Que le digas que ella lo echa de menos y que yo también. Yo acepté que jamás estaré a lado de ella, como el hombre que siempre quise ser, o el hombre que ella quiere, pero eso no significa que negaré su felicidad. Cuando Kumatora está feliz, yo me pongo de repente muy feliz. Siento caliente mi rostro, y mis manos sudorosas ¡No te vayas a burlar! Porque sé que lo estás haciendo. ¡Basta, deja de hacerlo! ¡Algún día tú también te sentirás así y entonces yo me burlaré de ti! ¡Mamá!

Grité en ayuda, pero no hubo respuesta y no habría que tenerla, ya que ellos en su situación no me podían hablar. Yo entendí eso, me levanté del suelo limpiando mis rodillas llenas de tierra.

-Ya es tarde Claus, si no me voy ahora tendré problemas. Me atacaran los fantasmas y las cosas…y ya gasté todo mi PSI viniendo aquí así que, hablaremos mañana. Y Mamá, mañana te traeré girasoles, muchos más. Recuerden que tienen que cuidar a Kumatora también, ella está realmente si nadie más que yo. O no sé si conozca a alguien…seguro sí. Ella está muy bonita, debe tener algunos pretendientes. ¡No te rías Claus! Ahh…ah… ¡Ya me voy! -Grité entusiasmado mientras me daba la vuelta y corría hacia casa

-Ojos verdes porque los azules son aburridos, los azules recuerdan al cielo y el cielo está tan lejos. Pero tú tienes ojos verdes, verdes como las plantas que sí están cerca…. Eso, eso es ¡Eres como un girasol! Alto, alto y fuerte, ojos verdes como el tallo, tus brazos son las hojas, tu sonrisa resplandece y cada uno de tus dientes brillan….

Me escucho ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¡Esto es ridículo! Arrugué la hoja y la tiré a un bote de basura. _"Vamos, Lucas"_ me dijo a mi mismo "_No debe ser tan difícil una declaración de amor, sólo…sólo dilo..."_ tomé un crayón del bote de cartón de color negro y comencé dibujar con todas las fuerzas de mi talento el rostro de Kumatora, lo coloreé hábilmente con el color rosado, y no me olvidé del verde en sus ojos. Cuando terminé, coloqué el dibujo con una chincheta en la pared sintiéndome nervioso.

-Ehmh…. ¡Hola, Kumatora! –Dije con una amplia sonrisa, el dibujo de Kumatora se mantenía estático, pero con esos ojos verdes coloreados en crayola como si me mirara fijamente

-Uh…yo… ¿Qué hay?

Pero la imagen de Kumatora no se movió a pesar que había abierto la ventana exactamente para generar realismo, pero entonces esto se volvía sólo otro intento fallido. Resignado después de tanto tiempo intentando si quiera poder saludar como las personas normales me senté en una de las sillas desocupadas por mi ropa sucia que por cierto tenía que bajar antes que Papá se volviera tigre y rugiera. Me senté unos momentos mirando aquellos papeles arrugados en una esfera (o más bien, intento de ella) sobre miles de confesiones.

Mi rostro se alargó y se perdió mi esperanza en un suspiro frio._ "Ya debería dejar de hacer esta rutina cada noche"_ No recuerdo el día que empecé a realizar esta rutina antes de dormir, y no me acuerdo el día que si no lo hacía no podía dormir.

He oído que algunas personas dicen que es demasiado triste cuando la persona que tú amas no te corresponde, pero yo pienso que es más triste no tener amor ¿Me explico? Quiero decir, no amar a nadie, eso pienso yo que es demasiado triste, no imagino una vida sin amor y posiblemente pienso así por la gran cantidad de amor que tuve y que tengo, y tal vez estoy seguro que aunque Kumatora no tiene el amor que yo le tengo ella me quiere y para mí eso es suficiente.

A veces he pensando que la justicia actúa de formas inexplicables, tal vez todos tenemos lo que merecemos en cantidad, y tal vez yo ya obtuve la cantidad necesaria de amor desde mi nacimiento, y no por ello me quejo, estoy bien en realidad, conforme con eso y no me molesta.

Estiré mis brazos lo más que pude y mis dedos de los pies se separaban al estirarse también, saboree mis labios para humectarlos de saliva, ya que acababa de despertar. Tallé mis ojos con fuerza y me levanté por fin para arreglarme el cabello, hoy tenía planeado ir a comprar girasoles y también semillas ya que planeaba que para el próximo año lograra hacer un jardín a fuera de la casa como regalo para Mamá, y como sabía yo que los girasoles crecían muy lento entonces tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, por lo que empezaría de una vez. Me iba a cambiar con mi ropa habitual pero mi estomago rugió _"está bien, bajaré primero a desayunar" _ me dije a mi mismo, bajé por las escaleras cuando escuché una voz familiar

-¿Está seguro que no hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –Decía

-Mmm…ahora que lo dices, eres una chica muy fuerte es posible que puedas ayudar a Lucas a cortar algunos troncos, es para la reconstrucción de muchas casas y son necesarios llevar cincuenta para la semana que viene hacia el bosque, donde viven los padres de Fuel ¿Le conoces?

-¡Ah, claro! Eso es jodidamente sencillo Flint. Yo podría hacer más cosas.

-Eso lo sé, pero por ahora comienza con eso ¿Está bien?

-Ah, bueno, entonces está bien. Es hora de darle sentido a esta fuerza bruta.

¡Snap! Se escuchó, Flint se giró y Kumatora también. No podía creerlo, ella estaba en mi casa buscando trabajo, pensé que volvería al club…no pude evitar esconder el rubor inminente en mi rostro, aún me encontraba en esa ridícula pijama a rayas de cuerpo completo, ya ningún adolescente las usaba, pero la mía me la había dado Mamá y además era muy cómoda, intenté girarme pero sólo tropecé e hice gran ruido.

-Buenos días príncipe durmiente. –Exclamó Kumatora con una sonrisa burlona

-Eh...uh…Días, Kumatora. –Respondí, Kumatora me miró fijamente y comenzó a reír en mi obvia confusión.

-No te asustes, sólo vengo a ayudar y pedir trabajo, estoy tan sola y sin qué hacer en ese polvoriento castillo que pensé que podía ayudar a Flint.

-Sobre eso, princesa Kumatora ¿Tienes hachas en casa? –preguntó papá

-¡Un arsenal entero! –Rió Kumatora –Es en serio. ¿Cuántas debo traer?

-Cuatro estaría bien para iniciar. Sería excelente que tuvieras una a tamaño de Lucas.

-¡Desgraciadamente no tengo tamaño enano! –Kumatora río –Es broma…creo que sí…habían niños guerreros que cuidaban el castillo, posiblemente haya armamento que sea ligero y Lucas pueda cargar

Ahí estaba, Kumatora y Papá hablando como si no estuviera yo ahí, apenas y entendía…me sentía incómodo, pero no sabía si eso significaba que Kumatora iba a estar junto a mí, igual eso no importaba mucho… o tal vez sí. Tal vez podía cambiar su opinión hacía mi, tal vez podría hacer que…

-¡Excelente! ¿Podrías llevar a Lucas al castillo hoy para que se lleve su propia hacha? Debe ser una que él aguante

-Me parece bien. Sólo deja que el chiquillo se cambie las ropas de cenicienta y coma un poco. No voy a cargarlo de regreso si se desmaya. –Expresó Kumatora entre risas. Yo oculté mi rostro bajando mi cabeza en el cuello de mi pijama.

-Perfecto entonces, Lucas te aconsejo que vayas a poner una mochila o algo, estoy casi seguro que se llevaran todo el día en elegir hachas y trasladarlas al bosque, y como el bosque queda muy lejos de casa es más fácil que regreses a casa de Kumatora y te quedes a pasar la noche ahí. ¿Tienes problemas con ello?

-¡En lo absoluto! Hasta tengo habitaciones de más….

Kumatora siguió hablando sobre en qué rincón meterme, yo no sabía por qué estaban hablando así sin si quiera preguntarme, yo no hacía tareas como cortar leña o árboles, ni si quiera sabía que era mi labor ¡Y aún así ellos estaban ya haciendo planes conmigo! Yo no sabía absolutamente nada. Y tardé demasiado en comprender todo el asunto… ¿¡Papá quería que fuese a dormir con ella!?

-Entonces estará bien esa habitación, espero no esté muy oscura, ya Lucas sabrá cómo hacerse de una lámpara o algo. Él solía tener tanto miedo en la noche que en ocasiones se iba a cama donde su madre y yo dormíamos y me metía entre nuestros pies temblando y con la cara roja. Cuando nosotros insistíamos que se fuera a dormir con nosotros arriba él prefería quedarse abajo en los pies, porque según él tenían un olor tranquilizante. -Expresó Papá con mucha tranquilidad, entonces ella me dirigió una mirada extraña, estoy seguro que jamás en la vida había sentido tanta vergüenza.

-¿Te acuerdas aún Lucas?

Decir eso, frente a la chica que más amo. A ella que he estado guardando todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos para que no piense que soy extraño...Creo que Papá no quiere que yo tenga hijos nunca.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –Kumatora comenzó a reírse imparablemente. Esto era el fin definitivamente, ahí estaba parado mientras las oportunidades de intentar demostrar que yo tenía lo necesario para que me viera algún día como el padre de sus hijos fueron masacradas, desmembradas y pisoteadas por una anécdota familiar ultra secreta. Preferí no responder nada, ya era suficiente con el evidente rubor en mis mejillas.

-¿Ya está listo el desayuno? –Fue lo único que pude argumentar en mi defensa.

-Sí Lucas, hay huevo y tocino. Kumatora ¿Te quedas a desayunar? –Preguntó Papá

-Aaaahm…. –Kumatora rodó los ojos –En realidad tengo un par de cosas qué hacer. Nos vemos más tarde en mi castillo Lucas. –Kumatora guiñó el ojo y salió saltando de la casa. Tragué saliva algo nervioso mientras buscaba con la vista naranjas para prepararme un jugo.

-Qué bueno que Kumatora se apunta, ahora seremos más y más pronto acabaremos todo. ¿Qué piensas eh?

Miré a Papá enfadado mientras cortaba las naranjas, mantenía mi rostro fruncido con los ojos en punta.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿No te gusta ayudar?

-¡Aahahama! –Gruñí. –Me gusta ayudar, pero no me gusta que vayas contando mis historias personales a todo el mundo.

-No voy contando esas cosas a nadie. –Respondió Papá sentándose a desayunar.

-¿Y Kumatora? –Respondí gruñiendo.

-¡AHAHA! ¡Pero si Kumatora no es todo el mundo!

"_Es mi mundo"_ respondí para mí mismo en voz baja, pretendiendo que Papá no podía oírme pero dejó de comer su tocino para girarme a ver

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-No dije nada. –Respondí rápidamente. –Sólo…no cuentes esas historias… ¿Sí?

-Lucas ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Insistió Papá

-¡Nada! ¡Deberías ir a mirarte los oídos! –Respondí antes de tragarme todo el plato y con ello el jugo recién hecho de naranja. -¡Ya debo irme a cambiar! Y también iré a hacer compras y estaré muy ocupado ¡No me busques!

-¡Al menos no le dije sobre que te orinabas en la cama! –Respondió Flint

Subí a mi cuarto y me saqué las pijamas como pude, tomé una mochila y metí las cosas que parecían ser necesarias, como cepillo para el cabello, shampoo, pasta de dientes, cepillo de dientes, muda de ropa, calcetines… y por supuesto el dinero para comprar comida y las semillas. Bajé las escaleras y corrí de puntitas para evitar ser humillado por papá una vez más. Afortunadamente, Papá no me escuchó salir, por lo que no tuve que pasar otra escena de vergüenza, no tardé en trasladarme hacia la tienda donde vendían flores y pedir así sobres de semillas de girasol, no sabía la hora exacta en la que iba a reunirme con Kumatora así que mientras iban por mis semillas las dejé encargadas para ir a darle un vistazo al centro, que hace bastante que no visitaba.

Muchos no eran los cambios, había más que nada renovaciones de los antiguos negocios y algunas cosas, muchas fueron nada más pintadas de otro color o re-coloreadas, las fachadas fueron cambiadas, también algunas tiendas entre otras cosas. Algo que siempre me gustó de Tazmily fue la sensación de que cualquier lado era tu casa, también tenía un olor peculiar, como a pan recién hecho, las flores empezaban a nacer de nuevo en muchos campos, y se notaban más brillantes y resplandecientes, sólo me mantuve parado observando todo antes de regresarme el negocio anterior, donde me entregaron las semillas de girasol en unas bolsas de papel, agradecí y pagué cuando escuche una risita desde atrás, me giré para ver quien se burlaba de mi compra y sentí paralizarse mis músculos

-Tenía la sensación que te encontraría aquí. –Expresó Kumatora -¿Qué compraste? ¿Mierda de vaca? Quiero decir, abono. Es…eso ¿No?

Negué con la cabeza, estaba ya realmente acostumbrado al lenguaje de Kumatora tan poco moderado, y estaba seguro de estar enamorado de ella que ni si quiera lo veía como algo malo, si no como un encanto característico de ella.

-Ah…menos mal. Porque eso huele fatal… Como sea ¿Te parece si vamos de una vez por tu hacha?

Asentí con la cabeza y guardé las semillas en la mochila que llevaba. Salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a caminar directo hacia su castillo, no recordaba muy bien la última vez que habíamos estado ahí, por lo que no quería tener la sensación de sentirme perdido. Llegamos en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, y la puerta se abrió permitiéndonos el paso.

-Buurrrrff. Ojalá y no llueva que el clima está pésimo. Por la mañana hace un frío infernal, por la tarde llueve y da comezón y por la jodida noche un calor extremo. Estoy cansada de este estúpido clima de otoño y no saber si dormir desnuda.

-¿No te gusta el otoño? –pregunte curioso

-Sí, si me gusta. Pero prefiero el frio…ya quiero que regrese invierno…Esto de sacar medio cuerpo y cubrir el otro no es agradable…Como sea, sígueme.

Asentí y comencé a ser guiado por ella a través de los pasillos, hasta que por fin comenzamos a ir en una sola dirección, era un profundo y oscuro pasillo donde cada vez que nos acercábamos a la oscuridad hacía un terrible frío, Kumatora elevó su mano y pronunció en voz media _"PK Fire" _y de sus dedos salió un fuego que comenzó a iluminarnos.

-Me encantan las historias medievales, Aeolia me contaba que antes este castillo tenía su propio salón de tortura. Se dice entonces que las almas de aquellos que fueron torturados tomaron forma de fantasma y que son exactamente muchos de los que viven en este castillo ya que su alma nunca pudo descansar, por lo que ellos se ocultan atrás el objeto que lo mató y entonces permanecen ahí para siempre hasta que encuentran un cuerpo que poseer ¿Me entiendes? Ellos simplemente entran a una mente vulnerable para… ¡AAAH!

Kumatora gritó asustándome al instante, comencé a temblar de terror cubriéndome los ojos con mis manos, escuché a Kumatora reír ¿Es que ella estaba muy burlona o feliz hoy?

-Abre los ojos nene. Es una broma. –Pronunció en una voz suave –No hubo algo como eso, a lo mucho que habrá aquí son armas de guerreros resguardadores y no más. Yo también quería un salón de tortura ¡Sería tan feliz! Vamos, vamos quiero jugar antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo…

Kumatora colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me giró repentinamente hasta empujarme cerca de una mesa rectangular larga.

-Quédate parado.

Dijo antes de girarse y agacharse para abrir un enorme baúl, me giré para evitar mirar demás…pero cuando recupere la vista al frente Kumatora dominaba mis movimientos, me levantó ambos brazos y me puso una especie de armadura por la cabeza que cubría mi pecho y espalda, inmediatamente cuando Kumatora dejó de sostenerla casi me caigo hacia el suelo de lo pesada que estaba.

-Ahora sostén esto con la mano derecha…así…excelente. –Dijo Kumatora pasándome una especie de espada. Se alejó un poco y comenzó a mirarme extrañada entre cerrando sus ojos. –Ya está, estás perfecto. Quédate así unos segundos ¿Vale? Ya regreso…

Asentí con la mirada un poco preocupado debido a que el peso era demasiado, pero resistí para poder demostrarle a Kumatora que yo era muy fuerte. Después de unos segundos de espera y tortura, Kumatora regresó lo más pronto que pudo escabulléndose entre el suelo, no podía girar mi cabeza para mirarla bien, repentinamente salto y apuntó lo que era una espada hacia mi pecho, tenía puesta una armadura, también zapatos de acero, una especie de casco y un escudo en su mano izquierda

-En guardia. –Exclamó débil pero bastante alto para que pudiese oírlo. Mis dedos se congelaron ¿Era real que nosotros íbamos a pelear? Intenté con todas mis fuerzas levantar la espada pero era demasiado pesada, Kumatora levantó su espalda y comenzó a dirigirla a mi pecho, tomé la espada con ambas manos e intenté levantarla pero sólo me derribó.

Kumatora se rió un buen rato mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de llorar del fuerte que había sido el impacto, y justo antes de que mis lagrimas salieran Kumatora se retiró la armadura de su pecho, rebelando una ropa distinta a la que traía habitualmente, era una especie de playera negra y pegada, un short negro y chico que le llegaba más arriba de su media pierna, los retiró inmediatamente y yo me sentí avergonzado, como si estuviese mirándola en ropa interior o algo así…se acercó a mí y se sentó muy cerca de mi.

-Imaginé que algo así sucedería, la verdad es que te puse cosas pesadas al propósito. –Kumatora pasó sus manos por el armadura en mi pecho y comenzó a removerla, la alejó de mi mientras yo me limitaba a mirarla fijamente, sintiéndome extraño y sobre todo mucha vergüenza, hasta las ganas de llorar se me habían ido repentinamente.

-Ya eres libre, Lucas.

Dijo Kumatora una vez que quitó todo de mí y lo devolvió a su sitio. Junté mis manos y las moví nerviosamente. Kumatora rodó los ojos y se acostó en el piso. La miré extrañado, este día Kumatora estaba actuando de una forma muy curiosa, pero me sentí nervioso de preguntarle la razón.

-Estoy tan jodidamente cansada… no he hecho nada, ni ayer ni hoy. He estado holgazaneando por semanas enteras. Tampoco he comido bien por pura pereza de ir a buscar algo, me siento totalmente sin fuerzas, débil y cansada….que apenas hago un esfuerzo y quiero echarme a dormitar… ¿Crees que sea el maldito otoño?

-Umm…no falta mucho para que acabe, a decir verdad el otoño tampoco es de mis estaciones favoritas, demasiadas lluvias para mi gusto…salgo por las mañanas y mis zapatos se llenan de lodo y eso es…

-Ughhh ¡Asqueroso! ¡Lo sé! Yo también suelo salir en las mañanas y aunque uso botas no puedo dejar de creer que estoy pisando mierda. ¡HAHAHAHA! Sabía que no era la única que así lo creía

-Lo terrible de todo es que tengo que limpiarlos con mis manos, con un pañuelo o…

-¡O el zapato se arruina! Aghh…sabía que por algo el otoño no era agradable… es más si se pone a llover seguramente saldré a pelear con la puta agua, ya sabes, les daré unos buenos puñetazos a las gotas agua ¡Para que sepan quién manda!

No pude ocultar mi risa, Kumatora me miró alegre y comenzó a reír también. La imagen de Kumatora lanzando puñetazos al aire tratando de darle una lección al agua era demasiado graciosa, todos sabíamos que era imposible luchar con cosas así, pero imaginar que realmente funcionaría…era algo grandioso. Kumatora dejó de reír por unos instantes y me miró fijamente a los ojos

-¿Contaré contigo, Lucas?

La miré también, extrañado. Parecía hablar totalmente en serio y no estaba seguro si se trataba de golpear a la lluvia o de permanecer de su lado toda la vida, había pensado seriamente en aquello, si realmente yo la amaba de tal forma que la ayudaría y apoyaría en lo que fuera, sin importar qué…

-Sí.

-Ven, acuéstate.

Accedí sin detenerme a pensarlo, me acosté junto a ella en ese piso frío y con tierra, y ambos miramos el techo por largos segundos. El piso estaba demasiado frío, no entendía como era que a Kumatora aún no se había congelado. De repente, tomó mi mano así nada más, sin previo aviso y sin mirarme o decirme algo.

-El almacén es como una cueva oscura….miras el techo y está siempre del mismo color, oscuro como si no tuviera algún fondo en lo absoluto. Me recuerda tanto a la cueva donde extrajiste la última aguja…sé que nos prometimos no recordar ese día, pero si soy honesta contigo yo no dejo de pensarlo.

-Tal vez… -comencé a hablar un poco retraído y sin pensar mucho en mis respuestas –Tal vez…sólo necesitamos aceptar. Que las cosas ya pasaron y que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ellos se fueron pero tú sigues aquí. No creo que ellos quisieran que nosotros la pasáramos mal, llorando todo el tiempo…

-Tienes razón. Duster no nos quisiera ver tristes y tampoco Claus o Hinawa. Ellos quisieran que nosotros estuviésemos viviendo la vida intensa, como dormir en cuevas mientras nos arriesgamos a pescar algún resfriado o morir de hipotermia.

-¿Eso es vivir la vida intensa? –reí y Kumatora me acompañó en la risa

-Yo que sé… ¿No te asustan los bichos que puedan haber en el suelo?

-Ummm

No sabía exactamente qué clase de bichos se estaba refiriendo, quiero decir, los grillos no me asustan, tampoco las hormigas, aunque había ciertos animales mutantes que podrían darte una paliza perfectamente, no me asustaban como debería.

-Porque me dan ganas de irme a dormir a fuera. Este castillo es muy grande ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida viviendo aquí y aún me sigo perdiendo entre los pasillos, son largos y por la noche tengo que utilizar PSI para poder guiarme, en ocasiones los fantasmas salen y tengo que combatir contra ellos, estoy cansada de ellos, demonios. ¿Es que una nunca puede descansar por un día?

-Si quieres esta noche podría yo cuidarte, quiero decir…alumbrar tu camino con alguna vela para que no tengas que hacerlo tú y esperar a que te duermas para que los fantasmas no te molesten… ¡Si tú quieres, claro!

Kumatora comenzó a reír y luego me lanzó una mirada de amor, la cual me confundió un poco.

-Ya es hora de ir a dormir, Lucas. Acompáñame, hay muchas habitaciones de la cual alguna puedes elegir.

Me levanté del suelo observando a Kumatora caminar hacia la salida, sentí algo extraño en ella nuevamente, pero me dio miedo preguntar aún la razón. Kumatora estaba sonriendo pero yo la sentía tan distante, como si estuviese ocultando algo muy importante, tuve la sensación que ella no había estado durmiendo nada bien. Desperté de mis pensamientos de ensueño para darme cuenta que Kumatora estaba abriendo una habitación, no era nada del otro mundo, una cama un closet, una mesita de noche y una lámpara en ella.

-Ya estás listo, si quieres más cobijas están en el closet, si te quieres dar un baño está hasta el fondo, mi habitación es la tercera a la derecha, no te molestes en tocar la puerta no hay nada que no pueda ocultar.

Asentí con la mirada y Kumatora esbozó una sonrisa, después me giré y me acosté en la cama al oír la puerta cerrarse. La habitación comenzó a ponerse algo fría, y oscura pese a la pequeña luz a mi izquierda, comencé a sentirme un poco incomodo y con miedo. Aunque Kumatora estaba en la siguiente habitación me sentía desprotegido, creí que si me envolvía entre las colchas me sentiría cubierto por una especie de velo de protección, antes eso me hacía sentir bien cuando Claus no estaba. Me cobijé hasta la nariz mirando la puerta y luego cerré mis ojos con fuerza para evitar imaginarme cosas, no pasaron más de quince minutos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, tragué saliva y apreté fuerte mis ojos entonces escuché los pasos lentos… ¡¿Alguien había entrado en mi habitación?! Justo cuando iba a abrirlos sentí algo húmedo y suave en mi frente…se trataba de un beso.

-Espero que no estés despierto… ¿Así es como lo hacía Hinawa? Buenas noches, Lucas. Mañana tenemos tanto trabajo que hacer…

La dulce voz de Kumatora se desvaneció al igual que sus pasos a travesando la oscuridad, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse indicando que Kumatora se había ido. Pude sentir como el miedo desvanecía de mi cuerpo, aún sentí en medio de todo el frío la calidez de sus labios en mi frente, aunque ya no estuviesen más ahí. Con confianza que Kumatora ya no estaba en la habitación sonreí con intensidad sin mostrar los dientes, me sentí lleno de amor.

Me gustaba hablar en mi mente, siempre me ha gustado y justo esa noche no me podía callar, la sola idea de que había recibido un beso de Kumatora me llenó todo el cuerpo de una calidez que no me pude explicar, estaba infestado de felicidad y esta era tanta que no podía simplemente conciliar el sueño. Abrí los ojos con esa valentía que repentinamente había ganado ¡Dios! Qué bueno que Kumatora no estaba aquí o seguramente iba a burlarse del color rojo en mis mejillas, cuando yo me sonrojaba siempre Claus solía hacerme burla porque me ponía rojo hasta en la nariz y las orejas.

Me pregunté por qué ella había hecho eso…pero no estaba muy preocupado, estaba seguro que esto iba a escribirlo en alguna parte para no olvidarlo ¿Podría ser este acaso mi primer beso? ¡Qué suerte que mi miedo me dejó despierto! O jamás hubiera podido sentir sus labios

Estaría en una pesadilla sin retorno y ahora me sentía como flotando en las nubes…todos esos sentimientos encontrados no hubiesen estado mal si no fuese porque repentinamente se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte de la parte de abajo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté estando aún sentado ¿Qué había sido eso? Tardé un poco en reaccionar que Kumatora estaba en la siguiente habitación ¡¿Y si le había pasado algo?! Tomé con fuerza las cobijas estando a punto de levantarme cuando la puerta se abrió frenéticamente. Kumatora entró con rapidez a mi habitación, se colocó atrás de la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Le puso seguro a la puerta y acercó una silla para atrancarla. Furiosa se acercó al armario, el único que había y abrió la puerta

-Lucas, lo siento si te he despertado. L-Levántate.

-N-No te preocupes Kumatora! –Exclamé –Estaba despierto desde que te fuiste.

-¿Lo estabas? –Kumatora se giró a mirarme algo sorprendida, tal vez lo estaba así por estar preocupada que yo estaba consiente cuando ella me besó la frente. –Bueno, no importa…la cosa es que hay alguien abajo.

Kumatora cerró el armario y de él sacó un bate metálico, mi cuerpo se heló al verlo. Ella se veía muy imponente, furiosa pero a la vez preocupada.

-¿Q-Qu-Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Voy a partirle la cabeza a quien sea que haya entrado. El castillo tiene máxima seguridad cuando yo me voy a dormir, no me explico cómo fue que entró ese retrasado.

-¡K-Kumatora! ¡NO! ¡No vayas! –Grité con terror. –Déjame ir contigo…

Me levanté de la cama dirigiéndome hacia ella y negó con la cabeza.

-¿¡Cómo crees que te dejaré!? Si te pasara algo yo….. –Kumatora cortó su voz un momento. Se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar -…Yo no sé que le diría a Flint ¿Entiendes? No puedo entregarle un Lucas muerto.

Me dolió un poco el hecho que sólo le preocupara el cómo quedaría al ser tan irresponsable, Kumatora me miró unos segundos antes de que bajara la cabeza con tristeza entonces ella volvió a sacudirse y con su otra mano me levantó la cara tomandome por la barbilla

-Quiero decir..es muy peligro que bajes Lucas. Por favor, quédate aquí. Yo sólo iré a ver que sucede y…

La mente de Kumatora volvió a irse, Kumatora miró un punto vacío comenzando a pensar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no dijo nada, dejó de hablar conmigo y se acercó a la ventana, la cerró con fuerza corriendo las cortinas. Sacó de su bata de dormir una llave y cerró la puerta aún más

-PK Freeze! –Exclamó congelando la perilla y todo el contorno de la puerta. Entonces se giró a mirarme, corrió hacía mi y rodeó mi cuerpo para acostarme en la cama con fuerza, me resistí, no quería que Kumatora fuese sola a enfrentar lo que sea que hubiese entrado, estaba muy preocupado ¿Qué iba a pasar si no volvía? Mi madre también había hecho lo mismo mi hermano y conmigo, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera otra vez, grité y pateé con fuerza, toda la que podía reunir a Kumatora sin embargo ella era significativamente más fuerte que yo, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrir mis brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, la rodee con mis piernas y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar

-¡NO, NO! ¡No te vayas! ¡No lo hagas! ¡M-Mamá también dijo que regresaría y no lo hizo! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo!

-¡Lucas! –Gritó Kumatora -¡No me voy a ir! ¡No lo haré, no lo haré!

Soltó el bate metálico y se dejó caer en la cama abrazandome con fuerza, abrí los ojos para ver como estaba arriba mío, todo su cuerpo estaba arriba de mi.

-…Estoy asustada también. –Finalmente admitió. –Estoy asustada por ti. La cosa que entró no puede ser humana, el castillo está muy asegurado, hay fantasmas por donde sea, trampas, peligros…es imposible que un humano cualquiera pudiese haber entrado, incluso cuando Wess y Duster entraron corrieron con suerte ya que Wess conocía el castillo y por lo tanto advirtió a Duster. Yo misma caí en una trampa ese día…entonces, si esa cosa es capaz de penetrar todo eso sin haberse muerto antes significa que es una fuerza que me veo incapaz de controlar. Si esa cosa me mata o me deja inconsciente ¿Qué te va a pasar a ti, Lucas? Te voy a dejar solo…y entonces esa cosa podría matarte…y yo jamás me lo perdonaría, preferiría estar muerta antes de eso. Eres lo único que tengo, entiende, por favor, quédate aquí….y así yo tampoco voy a bajar. Vamos a quedarnos juntos aquí ¿Vale? Vigilaré la puerta y si algo sucede, si esa cosa quiere entrar aquí tendremos tiempo para ayudarnos mutuamente y salir por la ventana. Pero sólo podemos lograrlo si nos quedamos juntos ¿Entiendes? Lucas... ¿Lo entiendes?

Desde lo sucedido con Duster en la batalla final…no pensé que otra cosa podría asustar a Kumatora de tal forma como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y tampoco la había escuchado tan preocupada como justo ahora. Bajé con torpeza mis piernas que la rodeaban y la abracé con fuerza. Estaba temblando…

Nos quedamos ahí algunos segundos más antes de soltarla, Kumatora me miró y se disculpó por estar así encima de mí. Tomó el bate metálico y se sentó en la esquina de la cama para mantener la puerta vigilada. Yo obviamente no podía darme la vuelta y dormirme en esta situación, me senté a su lado mirando fijamente. Kumatora estaba aferrada al bate, lo sostenía con ambas manos, poniendo mucha fuerza, yo hice unos cuantos PK de Escudo para protegernos en caso de que no pudiéramos y también miré junto a ella la puerta por largo tiempo.

Tanto Kumatora como yo empezamos a sentirnos cansados, las horas pasaban y nada sucedía, pero ella aún no se sentía del todo segura. Cuando ella giró su cabeza supuse que iba a proponerme yo ir a dormir y que ella se quedaría vigilando, pero yo no quería eso así que me apresuré a hablar

-¡Tengo una idea! Tal vez estará más fuerte si arrastramos el armario…Estoy cansado y sé que tú también lo estás. Hay que moverlo juntos e irnos a dormir, si el monstruo trata de abrir la puerta hará el suficiente ruido para que nos despertemos y tendremos aún más tiempo porque tendrá que destruir o mover el armario.

Kumatora me miró algo sorprendida pero asintió. Quitó la silla y nos dispusimos a mover el armario para ponerlo justo en la puerta. Ella volvió a sellarlo con hielo, pero esta vez fue más que el anterior por lo tanto la habitación por estar tan cerrada comenzó a ponerse cada vez más fría, era como estar en un refrigerador. Tragué saliva y reuní valor suficiente para tomar a Kumatora de la mano y llevarla hasta la cama, estaba ella demasiado cansada supongo ya que no opuso resistencia. Me sentí algo incomodo por la acción de estar jalándola hacia la cama, pero no era momento para ponerme nervioso. Ambos nos cobijamos y me acerqué a ella para que nuestros cuerpos juntos generaran calor.

-Me pregunto qué hora será… ah, Lucas…casi lo olvido…aquí esta esto. –De su ropa sacó una especie de encendedor para prender la lámpara, que del golpe y todo el viento que hizo la puerta al abrirse la apagó repentinamente. Encendí la lámpara que pronto nos iluminó y nos dio calor. –Al menos así no nos congelaremos vivos.

-G-Gracias Kuma.

-No te preocupes…es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo este rollazo…estoy segura que al menos esto hará la noche menos terrible de lo que ya está siendo.

-No es tan terrible…al menos estamos durmiendo juntos. –Me di cuenta de mis palabras. Había hablado y no lo había pensado. Antes de poder retractarme Kumatora bajó sus cejas las cuales se curvaron.

-No digas esas cosas tan acarameladas Lucas. La noche te pone enfermo. –Dijo en un tono de broma. –Pero supongo que sí, no es tan terrible….ya sobrevivimos un cataclismo y sobreviviremos esta noche. Y mañana los dos iremos a cortar madera…después de entregarla voy a comprarte un helado ¿Está bien?

-Yo también quiero comprarte algo ¿Te gustan las sodas?

-Ahhh…sí...mi favorita es la verde. La que tiene ese sabor a limón…Hace mucho que no me tomo una.

-Creo que nos hemos distraído mucho con nuestras propias cosas….

-Casi olvidamos que estamos vivos. –Kumatora dijo finalmente. Extendió su brazo y me rodeó con él. –Esto…este susto nos hizo darnos cuenta…Lucas…que seguimos vivos…Estoy viva todavía, Dios mío… He estado tan triste, tan deprimida desde que murió Duster que no me he dado cuenta que sobreviví y estoy viva. Me preocupé por mi vida y por la tuya nuevamente…supongo que debo ir a agradecerle a ese monstruo por ello…

-Kumatora… -Susurré. Estaba su voz escuchándose tan lejana, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

–Yo nunca te lo dije –Exclamó Kumatora sin dejarme terminar mi frase

-¿Decirme qué cosa? –Pregunté algo preocupado

-Lo mucho que me importas.

Mis pupilas se dilataron, o al menos eso creo…Kumatora puso ambas manos en mis hombros mirándome fijamente, sin tartamudear, sin dudar, sólo mirándome. No podía caber duda alguna en su mirada, sus ojos verdes sin moverse, ella tampoco parpadeaba. Me quedé sin habla alguna, no salían las palabras de mi garganta por más que intentara. Tuve un extraño sentimiento, una sensación de que mi estomago se había volteado o cambiado de lugar, como un golpe en el pecho… ¿Estaba asustado? Era lo más probable, ya que estaba completamente paralizado.

-No es una mentira, Lucas. –Kumatora rompió el silencio. –Bueno… ¿Tú recuerdas cuando fuimos a aquella isla? Dos buzones, dos de ellos decían algo…aparentemente a mí ni me importó, pero fue un golpe bajo. No estaba lo suficientemente fuera de mi misma para no notarlo. Ellos habían dicho que yo no era una princesa en lo absoluto, que yo era como un cachorro…como algo…una cosa…que nadie quería.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? Estaba preocupado. No sabía por qué ella estaba diciéndome esto ahora, recordando que pasó hace mucho tiempo ya. Sin embargo aquí estábamos los dos hablando. O más bien, para mí, escuchando.

–No quiero que me tomes por una loca…pero nunca me sentí especialmente querida. Claro que Aeolia, Mixolydia y las demás Magypsies me amaban, estoy segura de ello. Pero es que yo nunca había tenido amigos como los tuve. Quiero decir…si puedes llamarle amigos a un ladrón, un niño y un cachorro…Finalmente ahora sólo te tengo a ti. Porque, bueno…Boney no es exactamente alguien con quien pueda mantener una conversación. Me importas más de lo que crees, incluso si nunca lo digo. Incluso si no te lo demuestro, incluso si en este momento tú dices algo y yo te pateo lejos. Incluso si…

–Yo entiendo. –Pude finalmente formular. Kumatora soltó un suspiro aliviado.

–Menos mal. Me estaba quedando sin palabras. –Kumatora rió. –Entonces, tenemos aún mucho tiempo para descansar, así tendremos nuestros cuerpos en forma mañana y…

Por alguna razón…alguna extraña razón, pese que sus palabras yo sabía eran todas verdad sentí mi corazón apretado. Estaba seguro de tener esta felicidad, de quererla más que lo que quería a mi propia vida y entonces ¿Por qué después de todas esas palabras bonitas que ella había podido reunir para decírmelas me sentía tan triste? Sentí la necesidad de estar solo. Quería hablar conmigo mismo, quería entrar dentro de mi y preguntarme por qué me sentía así tan repentinamente

_Está dentro de ti. _

Escuché en mi mente. Me volví sordo ante la voz de Kumatora, ella seguía hablando pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Me había perdido en mi mismo. Busqué dentro de mi una respuesta a mi repentino sentimiento de tristeza ¿Qué era, qué era? Me pregunté varias veces, como pidiendo indicaciones y nuevamente, pude verlo tan claro como si estuviese reflejándome.

_Las palabras que no has dicho. Las palabras que siempre te guardas ¿Acaso crees que tu cuerpo las va a soportar todas? Todo tiene un límite y tú has estado guardando todo esto por más de diez años. Ahora, tiene que salir. _

–¿Y qué dices eh? ¿Te parece si lo hacemos así?

Sólo me basto con mirarla una vez más. Ahí, a mi derecha en la cama con una sonrisa retante de oreja a oreja y supe que jamás sentiría lo que yo sentía por ella. Después de todo, como ella lo había dicho, nosotros sólo éramos amigos.

-Sí. –Asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que respondía. Entonces sentí como el líquido se acumulaba en mis ojos, miré hacia el techo para evitar que las lágrimas se salieran, quise pensar que la noche evitaría que se notasen, pero Kumatora ya se había dado cuenta….

–Lucas...Lucas ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

Mis labios tambaleaban, hasta que finalmente chillé y lloriquee. Kumatora terminó por sujetarme completamente acariciando mi espalda, estaba seguro que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Yo…yo sólo…tengo…mucha hambre… -Mentí. La mentira no me convenía, pero decir la verdad tampoco.

–Arrrggg…es cierto…no comimos nada…y no puedo ir a buscar comida porque esa cosa podría estar ahí…Sólo… sólo duérmete ¿Está bien? Y de esa forma se te quitará el hambre y mañana te prepararé omelette. ¿Está bien? ¿Está bien?

Asentí nerviosamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza y quitando las lagrimas de encima de mí. Finalmente le sonreí. Kumatora soltó un suspiro aliviado y se acostó cubriéndose con las cobijas, bostezó y cerró los ojos. Me acosté también y moví mi mano hasta sentir la suya. Cerré mis ojos antes de que ella abriera los suyos y tomé su mano con fuerza. Esperé diez minutos antes de creer que ella estaba dormida.

–Nunca te lo dije….lo mucho que me gustas. Lo mucho que te amo. ¿Por qué crees que se incrementan mis fuerzas? ¿Por qué crees que mi PK Love se volvió tan fuerte últimamente?

Parpadee un par de veces y sin poder aguantarlo más me quedé dormido. Al día siguiente, nada más sentir la luz en mis parpados abrí los ojos. El armario estaba en su lugar, la puerta ya no tenía más hielo, todo estaba como la noche anterior… ¿Había sido acaso un sueño? Tal vez estaba lo suficientemente ebrio de sueño que lo había imaginado todo. Me levanté bostezando y acomodé las sábanas. Me puse mi ropa habitual y salí de la habitación hacia el comedor. Ahí había, casi por arte de magia dos platos de omelette junto a un vaso de leche y otro de jugo de naranja. Kumatora estaba girada lavando algo, me senté bostezando todavía.

-Buenos días Lucas. Ya inspeccioné todo el castillo, al parecer un fantasma ayer por la noche se distrajo y tiró su copa la cual asustó a otro que tiró su copa también y se generó un bucle de fantasmas asustados y una Kumatora furiosa porque tuve que limpiar todo su desastre. Como te dije, ningún humano puede entrar aquí. Y en cuanto a ellos, tienen prohibido el vino por una semana entera.

–Eso es bueno…nosotros estábamos tan preocupados ayer…

Era bueno saber para mi que al menos, lo de ayer no había sido una alucinación. Si no que realmente había pasado. Y mejor aún, que no había entrado ningún monstruo o ladrón al castillo. Era bueno saber esas cosas…

–De todas formas, apresúrate a desayunar. Te quiero bien fuerte que hoy iremos a cortar esa madera ¿Vale? –Dijo a la par que me guiñaba el ojo. Asentí con alegría y me senté a desayunar, estaba muy feliz por alguna razón y entonces recordé que la noche anterior había de alguna u otra forma confesado mis sentimientos, sentí algo extraño nuevamente…la sensación de no haber sido rechazado pero saber que tampoco iba a ser correspondido nunca.

–¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó Kumatora. Me giré a observarla, parecía preocupada e incluso había dejado de lado la tarea que estaba haciendo hace momentos.

–Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices? –expliqué con una sonrisa

–Oh…nada más. Ayer te dolía el estómago, me dio miedo que te hubieses enfermado de algo. O que tengas bichitos en la panza. –Respondió

–Me siento muy bien. –Pude formular con una enorme sonrisa. Kumatora parecía ahora sorprendida, inmediatamente giró su cabeza y continuó en lo suyo. Yo observé mi plato por unos segundos y volví atrás en el tiempo, cuando comprendí que yo podía vivir con este sentimiento.

Por alguna razón me sentía mucho mejor, a pesar que ayer no hubiera pasado nada y estuviera en este momento pensando que pasaría el resto de mi vida así. No era tan malo si lo pensaba, inclusive me había dado risa imaginar que ella y yo pudimos haber tenido una vida entera juntos. Tomarnos de la mano y caminar justo como lo estábamos haciendo en este momento. Habíamos dejado ya los platos limpios en los estantes y yo cargaba con mi propia hacha, Kumatora llevaba dos más un saco grande para los troncos.

Mientras caminaba miraba hacia todos lados, las hojas de colores marrones, naranjas, amarillas…era hermoso el otoño realmente. Respiré hondamente el aire limpio que dejaban las lluvias, estaba sonriendo y ahora entendía por qué lo hacía.

Kumatora ya desde hace minutos había iniciado la tarea de cortar los troncos en pedazos pequeños, se había recogido las mangas hasta el codo y se había puesto un lazo en el cabello para amarrárselo en una coleta, apretaba los dientes y levantaba con fuerza el hacha para partir esa madera en dos. Yo estaba partiendo los pedazos que ella había partido para finalmente colocarlos en el saco.

Yo había estado sonriendo porque estaba enamorado. Y era una sensación increíble. Me sentí como escritor de un poema o un libro, y entendía entonces ahora a los poetas. Era algo hermoso, posiblemente caprichoso, pero en mi mente ya había ideado mi mundo perfecto, mis fantasías con cosas que jamás iban a pasar, mi pequeña existencia en este enorme mundo, el brillo de sus ojos…el rosado en sus mejillas, inclusive la gota de sudor que bajaba ellas.

Imaginé que Kumatora se casaría, no conmigo…con un hombre de esos que parten las piedras en dos con sólo usar el dedo meñique. ¡Un hombre de guerra! Y yo ahí en la esquina aplaudiendo y llorando, no estoy seguro si tristeza o felicidad…imaginé sus hijos…fuertes pequeños felinos. Saltando de aquí y allá, provocándose raspones y sin llorar en algún momento.

Se trataba de una familia bien equilibrada, un padre fuerte, una madre fuerte… por lo tanto habrían hijos fuertes….Sin embargo, supuse que no estaba mal irse a fantasear un rato más…supongo que no estaba mal pensar que aquella persona con la que se casaría y entregaría toda su vida sería conmigo. Estar yo nervioso, esperándole en el altar, mientras mis dedos juegan entre ellos y lucho contra el impulso de morderme las uñas y entonces ella entrando por la puerta, no sé si llevaría un vestido…seguro que no…sin embargo se vería muy bien con lo que sea que usara. Sonriente, radiante, fuerte y alto como un girasol.

Seguro el lugar estaría vacío, llenado con una soledad indescriptible pero eso no era problema. Para nada iba a ser un problema, después de todo, nuestras vidas siempre habían estado solitarias, pero esto no era algo que nos deprimiera…no, en lo absoluto, esto era la felicidad pura. Al fin seríamos sólo nosotros y ya no estaríamos solos más…repentinamente la fantasía se desvaneció tan pronto empezó. La voz de Kumatora llamándome

–¡Ahí te van los demás! Ya son los últimos…no te preocupes…

Finalmente había encontrado la respuesta, yo podía vivir mi vida así como la había llevado después de la muerte de Hinawa, después de la muerte de Claus, después de la muerte de Duster, después de muchas otras muertes y una soledad. Había nacido…para querer. Y eso era exactamente lo que haría aunque no me quisiesen igual, aunque me odiaran…yo sólo iba a quererla aún después que ella se fuera, para siempre.

–Menos mal que ya terminamos…Bueno, me esperaba realmente un trabajo más duro pero eres tú el que te ves exhausto.

–Bueno…es que yo nunca había hecho esto.

–Pues será mejor que te acostumbres rubito; que todos los sábados vas a hacerlo.

Repartimos los pedazos de madera en dos, aparentemente dentro del saco había otro por lo tanto lleve la mitad de lo que Kumatora llevaba. Caminamos de regreso del bosque hasta mi casa, caminamos sin hablar y sin mirarnos. Yo miraba la vista al frente mientras volvía a fantasear, después de cortar madera mentalmente Kumatora y yo tomaríamos un baño, nos pondríamos unas batas de felpa caliente, prepararíamos chocolate y nos sentaríamos a contar historias de terror por invitación suya, después que me contara una tenebrosa historia del bosque me asustaría tanto que ella tendría que abrazarme…un abrazo cálido, con ambos brazos rodeando mi espalda _"menos mal que somos una pareja_" ella susurra _"que si no, esta situación sería totalmente ridícula e incómoda. Supongo…" _¡Dormir juntos! Seria esplendido, perfecto…un colchón donde quepamos los dos, unas sabanas rojas y una almohada para ambos, mi oreja en su pecho escuchando su latir _"Qué bueno que es estar vivo." _Ella diría… _"¿Escuchas mi corazón? Escucha como late….tal vez así suena la vida." "Suena como gotas en la ventana…" "Bueno, es que el agua alimenta a las plantas….hace que las semillas crezcan…" "Es por eso que nosotros lloramos, Kuma…lloramos porque así sabemos que estamos vivos." _

Kumatora soltó el saco en la entrada a la par que Papá abría la puerta, nos felicitaba por el excelente trabajo e indicaba que para no hacer de esto un trabajo tedioso él llevaría la madera a casa del padre de Fuel. Papá nos indico la mesa la cual tenía la cena en ella, Kumatora explicó que estaba algo cansada para quedarse pero que con gusto volvería mañana sin oponer resistencia.

Yo acompañé a Kumatora a la entrada para despedirle, sin embargo antes de decirme adiós se detuvo unos momentos

–Lucas, estuviste grandioso hoy. Se nota que has estado ejercitándote, aunque no rompes troncos con la grosura que yo lo hago estás haciendo un excelente trabajo. Te lo digo porque creí que merecías saberlo.

–Muchas gracias. –Dije esbozando una sonrisa.

–Sin embargo… –El rostro de alegría de Kumatora cambió repentinamente –No estuviste hoy.

No entendí lo que quería decirme con no estar o sí estar, estaba un poco confundido tanto que curvé mis cejas para demostrarlo.

–No entiendo.

–La única vez que mantuviste una conversación conmigo fue esta mañana cuando te dije del accidente. No es que me moleste que no me hables, es más creo que es bueno para nuestro mejor rendimiento sin embargo…se siente…extraño.

–Pero estamos hablando justo ahora. –Le sonreí. –simplemente estaba soñando despierto, yo creo.

–Sí. Es posible….buenas noches, pequeño Lucas.

–¡Buenas noches Kumatora!

Kumatora sonrió, pero noté que no estaba del todo convencida sin embargo se giró para comenzar a caminar.

–Hasta después. Te quiero. –dije en voz muy tenue. Me giré y cerré la puerta, y por alguna razón cuando me senté en la silla…ya no tenía hambre. Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, por fin había encontrado un mundo perfecto, cerré mis ojos y volví a poner mi imaginación en marcha…

"_¿Qué dices que hiciste?"_ preguntó Claus _"Partí un madero en dos. Yo solo." "Ahhh, pero es que tú partiste sólo un cuarto." "Claro que no. Fue un madero, uno entero." "No seas imbécil. Ella partió el madero y te dio la mitad y tú partiste la mitad, por lo tanto tienes dos cuartos que son un medio ¿Qué no aprendiste nada en la escuela?" _

Al día siguiente, repentinamente amanecí rojo como un tomate según Papá. Había pescado una fiebre _y de las fuertes _según él. Por lo que tuve que permanecer en cama hasta que se me bajara, y en esos días que no se me permitía salir a ningún lado de alguna manera descubrí que si me dormía pensando e imaginando, tenía una enorme posibilidad que mis pensamientos se manifestaran en mis sueños. De esa forma, al día siguiente sólo me levanté para regar las semillas de girasol comer y me regresé a la cama. Y esa fue mi rutina de la semana a excepción del viernes que aún bostezando pude levantarme. No entendía por qué si yo dormía tanto podía sentirme tan cansado al día siguiente, supongo que comenzaba a tener una especie de desorden de sueño, pero no era algo preocupante, al contrario, en el mundo de los sueños Mamá estaba con vida, yo desayunaba todos los días omelette, iba a jugar con Claus a los charcos, salía a pasear con Kumatora por las noches, iba de pesca con Alec, exploraba el bosque con Boney, era el mundo ideal.

Sin embargo cuando bajé a desayunar Papá se sorprendió mucho.

–L-Lucas…hijo…estás de pie.

–No podía estar acostado todo el tiempo. Voy a salir a regar los girasoles y….

Su imagen parecía tambalearse, sentí que mi mundo dio un giro repentino, y en un parpadear en vez de ver su rostro vi el suelo. Qué torpe…me había desmayado. Papá me cargó hasta la cama nuevamente y colocó su mano en mi frente

–Todavía estás un poco caliente.–dijo por fin. –No te preocupes…no es nada serio….Te traeré un paño frío para tu frente, tal vez deberías descansar

–Pero he estado descansando toda la semana. –Repliqué –Sólo voy a regar las semillas, eso es todo.

–Será mejor si no te levantas. No quiero ver que te caigas de nuevo.

–Está bien…me quedaré aquí de nuevo. Pero mañana me tendrás que dejar salir.

–Si mañana sigues así, tendré que llevarte al doctor. –Dijo Papá muy preocupado. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. No me sentía mal, pero si me sentía muy caliente, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas y tenía mucho frío. Pero personalmente no me sentía a morir como otras ocasiones que me daba fiebre, es más, creo que esta es la menos fuerte. Supuse que me había enfermado por las lluvias tan repentinas y yo paseándome por ahí con shorts.

Bostecé y me acosté del lado derecho, no me sentía cansado en lo absoluto sin embargo repentinamente me volví a quedar profundamente dormido. Un poco más tarde escuche en mis sueños una voz que me hablaba sin cesar, provocando que despertara inmediatamente, había dormido prácticamente todo el día, supuse que era Papá así que bajé con la colcha entre mi cuerpo para conservar el calor y no morir de frío. Descansar me había sentado bien o al menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud para descubrir a Kumatora detrás de ella, estaba simplemente ahí parada con una sonrisa algo extraña, me sorprendí parcialmente pero le permití pasar haciéndome un lado

–No te preocupes Lucas, no estaré mucho tiempo. –Respondió Kumatora, parecía un poco incómoda.

–Oh…está bien. ¿Qué sucede?

–Lucas, sé que has estado muy enfermo. De alguna u otra forma me siento culpable, creo que fue por la cantidad de hielo que puse cuando fuiste conmigo y que estuvimos en el suelo frío…

–No fue tu culpa. –Dije con una sonrisa. –Yo había estado jugando antes con las lluvias y saliendo sin ropa abrigadora. Fue culpa mía.

Kumatora parecía realmente avergonzada, era algo extraño en ella. Nunca la había visto así…también se encontraba algo nerviosa.

–Uh, Kuma te digo que es verda

–¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó Kumatora con una voz muy rápida, interrumpiéndome sin dejar terminar mi oración anterior.

–Oh, yo uh…

Kumatora extendió su mano hacia mi mejilla, agradecí un poco que de por si tuviera todo mi rostro colorado, así disimulaba mi rubor extremo. Imaginé que mi mejilla se encontraba muy caliente porque Kumatora retiró su mano inmediatamente.

–¡Niño estúpido estás hirviendo! –Exclamó Kumatora quien se enfureció repentimente. Su cambio de voz me sorprendió tanto que me hice hacia atrás. Kumatora rodó los ojos cuando traté de decirle que se calmara y que yo estaba bien, entró por la fuerza a mi casa y me cargó con mucha fuerza, por alguna razón sentí que a comparación de otras veces, en esta levantarme le había costado más trabajo.

Sentí un poco la vista nublada, mi cabeza estaba en su hombro derecho, mi mano izquierda en su brazo derecho, ambos brazos colgando al igual que mis piernas las cuales eran sostenidas por sus manos. Kumatora levantó la colcha con el pie impulsándolo hasta atraparlo con la mano y como pudo lo envolvió encima de mío.

Cuando me acostó en mi cama y me cubrió hasta el cuello no me sentí enfermo, tal vez ya ni si quiera tenía fiebre y sólo era mi temperatura corporal normalmente. Sin embargo no quería quedarme sin sus cuidados, Kumatora entraba y salía del baño con un paño húmedo de agua fría cada diez minutos y lo ponía en mi frente, yo sólo la miraba con ojos grandes y brillantes. Me sentí como un pequeño cachorro. Después de unas series iguales por alrededor de media hora, Kumatora acercó una silla y se sentó cerca de mí.

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

–Para serte sincero, ya no creo estar enfermo. –Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, avergonzado que ella tuviera que hacer todo ello.

–Pero Lucas, estabas hirviendo allá abajo. –Replicó Kumatora con un rostro amenazante

–Creo que mi cuerpo es así.

Kumatora suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Se quedó así por algunos segundos que parecieron largos minutos, como si estuviera meditando y luego volvió a poner sus ojos fijos en mí.

–Posiblemente yo también esté enferma. –Dijo, en un tono algo lejano. La miré extrañado, no sabía de qué podría estar hablando. ¿Por qué estaría Kumatora enferma?

–Nunca lo entendí del todo y posiblemente no lo entienda por mi cuenta y quién más que tú que sepa de los sentimientos. Verás…he estado sintiéndome algo extraña, igual como si tuviera fiebre, pero es una fiebre temporal sólo me sucede cuando estoy con cierta persona. Primero pensé que era alérgica a su ropa o no sé. Pero después supe que no era así. Me siento enferma, con ganas de vomitar pero todo eso es porque me duele el estomago de estar cerca suyo, no estoy del todo segura. No sé si simplemente esta persona en cuestión es un horror de persona y me asquea terriblemente o es un sentimiento. Dímelo tú, Lucas.

Ahora podía entender ¿Cómo no adivinarlo? El día llegó menos de lo que me lo había esperado. Kumatora se encontraba enamorada ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si eran exactamente los mismos síntomas que yo experimentaba con ella, sólo que en mi era más notable y presenciaba nerviosismo…timidez…me sentía feliz porque yo sabía lo feliz que me sentía estar enamorado y deseaba que Kumatora lo estuviera igual.

–El nombre de tu sentimiento se llama amor. Estás…en el amor.

Kumatora me miró por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír en voz baja.

–¿Estás seguro que no es una enfermedad extraña? ¿No me va a matar?

–El amor es algo grandioso, Kuma…de verdad. Por algo es mi cosa favorita. Crecí en este hogar lleno de amor y comprendí que todos lo necesitamos para crecer y sentirnos bien. Puede ser doloroso, pero sufrir es una opción. La mayoría del tiempo, te sientes bien. Te sientes bien con tener una persona a quien amar. Nadie muere por amor, mueren por otros sentimientos que son distintos.

Ella volvió a sonreír, rodó los ojos con una sonrisa burlona, como si no creyera todo lo anterior que había dicho, pese que había salido de mi corazón.

–Está bien. Confío en ti. Así que, si esto no va a matarme supongo que tendré que decirte que persona me hace querer vomitar. Es lo justo ¿No? –Guiñó un ojo. –Lo que siento, tenía que habértelo dicho hace tiempo, aunque no es algo fácil supongo que debe ser algo que tú mereces oír. Está sonando aquí, dentro de mi. Es la misma intensidad, el mismo _algo _que aumenta mis poderes PSI al igual que tú lo dijiste esa noche. ¿Creías que me había quedado dormida?

Mis ojos estaban fijos, abiertos. Nuevamente me había congelado, estaba totalmente paralizado…no entendía…o si entendía no lo estaba entendiendo bien. ¿Estaba hablando con doble significado?

–Vine hasta aquí para pedirte disculpas por haberte enfermado y para decirte que te escuché esa noche. Y te he estado escuchando siempre, aunque no digas nada. Yo… –Kumatora desvió la mirada unos segundos pero después volvió a ponerlos fijos en los míos. –Te amo también.

–¡Ahh, ahh! –Chillé de nervio. –¡Yo n-no lo sa-sabía! ¡Y si tú lo sabías…estuviste…estuviste jugando todo este tiempo a saber si yo sabía que tú lo sabías que yo no sabía!

Kumatora comenzó a reír frenéticamente, se sujetaba el estomago y salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

–¡Lucas idiota! ¡Me estás matando de nervios también! –Logró gritar. ¿Era realmente cierto? Calmé mi nerviosismo para mirarla detenidamente…era algo único e imposible de creer…sus piernas parecían temblar y tenía un rojo ardiente en sus mejillas. –¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

Repitió de manera apresurada. No sabía si sentirme feliz o confundido, sólo sabía que ella se encontraba peor que yo en esta situación…me levanté de la cama dejando de lado el paño para acercarme a ella. Kumatora comenzó a reír más fuerte y estiró sus manos

–¡No, no me toques! ¡Déjame calmarme unos momentos!

Rogó entre lágrimas y risa. Pero yo no podía evitarlo, ya no quería seguir guardándomelo más y justo en este momento. Al igual que ella, pero sin las carcajadas nerviosas comencé a llorar un poco, pero estaba completamente seguro que no eran unas lágrimas de tristeza. Yo estaba muy feliz. Estiré mis manos también y sujete las suyas con fuerza…sentí la necesidad de llevarlas a mi pecho, justo arriba de mi corazón el cual estaba latiendo sin freno.

–Gracias, gracias, gracias –comencé –No me había sentido así de feliz…hace tanto tiempo…sabía que estar enamorado era algo hermoso…pero ser correspondido es…es algo…que yo simplemente

Las risas de Kumatora cesaron repentinamente, yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza para evitar la vergüenza. Habría querido ser más hombre en esa situación, pero supongo que yo aún amaba como un niño…como un niño podía amar a una mujer que no era su madre, como un chico podía enamorarse de una chica. Kumatora se soltó de mis manos y tomó con fuerza mis hombros para acercarme a ella, me robó la iniciativa y con ello lo que sería mi primer beso. Fue tan ágil que ni si quiera me había dado tiempo para sorprenderme. La fiebre, la enfermedad, el dolor, las lágrimas, la confusión y el nerviosismo repentino más los sonidos de a fuera no existían más, sólo el dulce sabor de sus labios…Sabía que era cálidos por su beso en mi frente, pero no sabía que eran tiernos y sinceros ahora sintiéndolos en los míos.

Así como empezó terminó repentinamente, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir casi el rozar de nuestras narices, y su respiración lenta por encima de la mía.

–Lo peor ya pasó… –Rompió el silencio Kumatora. –Lo peor que nos podía pasar ya nos pasó, Lucas. Tardé en comprenderlo pero ya lo hice. Ellos se fueron, pero tú sigues aquí. –Dijo con suavidad en esta ocasión. –¿Por qué no nos permitimos ser felices?

A pesar que sus palabras eran firmes y sin temblores, yo sabía que aún se encontraba algo nerviosa. Este había sido nuestro primer beso, así, repentino…era tan dulce verla sonreír de ese modo, una Kumatora segura de sus palabras…era la Kumatora que yo conocía.

–Porque creímos estar muertos. –Respondí.

–Tu piel caliente se sintió muy real. –Dijo Kumatora con una sonrisa y volvió a acercarse a mí. Era un claro indicio que estaba pidiendo otro beso más. Así que lo hice, algo mal pero pude lograrlo, rodeando su espalda con mis brazos y ganando una seguridad que no conocía.

No estaba seguro si todo esto fue parte de un sueño o alucinación por mi fiebre, no estaba seguro hasta que giré mi rostro y la encontré acostada junto a mí. La noche anterior la habíamos pasado charlando y charlando que ambos nos quedamos dormidos, aún tenía un paño húmedo en mi frente. Nuestra libertad y felicidad de cumplir un día vivos no duró demasiado cuando Papá se enteró que ya me sentía bien y que los dos habíamos iniciado una relación. Prácticamente nos sacó a patadas para cumplir lo que habíamos prometido, de ir a cortar madera para la reconstrucción de las casas.

Las flores de girasol no tardaron en comenzar a nacer, Tazmily iniciaba de nuevo al igual que nuestras vidas….se sentía, como volver a vivir.


End file.
